memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Humans (Homo sapiens sapiens) are one of two known spacefaring intelligent species to have originated from the planet Earth. (The other was the Voth.) As the Latin word for their homeworld is "Terra", Humans are sometimes referred to as "Terrans". (This usage is consistent in the mirror universe.) Occasionally the term Terran is used to distinguish Humans living on Earth from those resident on colonies on other planets. Some people use the term "Terran" to refer to subjects or institutions associated with Humanity (Terran cuisine, Terran literature, Terran art, etc). Overview A founding member of the United Federation of Planets, Humans of Earth became warp-capable in 2063, which was the same year they experienced first contact with an alien species, the Vulcans. By the 24th century, Human society has changed from what it was for most of recorded history. On Earth, hunger, war, disease, famine, and poverty have largely been eliminated. The acquisition of wealth is no longer the primary driving force in the lives of many Humans. A great deal of emphasis is placed on the importance of continued societal and self-growth. Thanks to the non-currency based New World Economy and the development of replicators, material needs are largely satisfied. Although money is no longer used by Humans within the Federation, they do use gold-pressed latinum and other forms of currency (such as Bajoran litas and credits) in places where it is still needed, such as Quark's. The idea behind not using money is that Humans work to better themselves and the rest of Humanity (see Human philosophy). (DS9: "Necessary Evil", "In the Cards"; Star Trek: First Contact) It must be noted that all of this more specifically applies to Humans within the Sol system, as many Earth colonies are known to have developed vast cultural differences from other Humans and some have even fallen into anarchy, most notably Turkana IV. Biology Bilaterally symmetrical bipedal primates, Humans are a warm-blooded species with an average lifespan of around 120 years, although some individuals have achieved a much older age. They are evolved from the australopithecines. (TNG: "Genesis") At least two sentient species of human have existed on Earth: Homo sapiens and Homo neanderthalensis (the Neanderthals). These two species coexisted for some time until the Neanderthals became extinct roughly 28,000 years ago, leaving only one species of human in the present. Humanity's closest living relative is the chimpanzee. (ENT: "Dear Doctor") The Human species is one of the more distinct sentient groups present in the Milky Way Galaxy as, while they do not possess any dominant or noticeable bony ridges around their face or on their bodies as is common to many races throughout space, they do possess a great deal of phenotypic diversity within their species. Skin color, eye color, blood type, facial structures, hair color and hair type vary considerably between individuals and help to make every single Human distinct in appearance from the next. They have two sexes, as is common to many humanoid species, the female of the species is fertile once a month after she reaches puberty (between the age of 12-16) until the onset of a biochemical stage known as menopause (between the age of 45-55). Human gestation lasts 9 months. The make-up of Human DNA structure is significant, as, with some modifications, it allows them to cross breed successfully with a wide range of other races across the galaxy, including Vulcans, Klingons, and Betazoids. Humans are not as physically strong as some species, but they are resilient. They can survive with one lung or kidney (they have two of each normally), and surprisingly they can go days without water and weeks without food due to their bodies' ability to conserve water and live off stored fat respectively. Their bodies' efficient temperature regulation allows them to resist and survive cold temperatures that would adversely affect other species such as Cardassians and Klingons, or high temperatures that would be uncomfortable for an Andorian. It has also been noted that they possess more acute hearing than Cardassians. (DS9: "Distant Voices") Humans have iron-based blood. Each individual's blood has one of eight types depending on the presence or absence of three antigens called A, B, and Rh. The most common blood types among them are O+ and A+. Culture Humans are easily the most outworldly, idealistic and expansionistic race in the United Federation of Planets. Humans have no true speciality or extraordinary qualities and are average in both a technological and physical sense. Instead they are more idealistic, outgoing and cooperative than other races. Because Humans are the Federation species most interested in space exploration, they make up a large majority of Starfleet. The fact that Starfleet was originally a pre-Federation Earth organization also contributes to the Human dominance of Starfleet. Humans also make up the majority of colonists on Federation colonies. Human adaptability and their strong tradition of innovation and cooperation, have brought them to the forefront of the current Federation intersteller situation. It is for this very reason, however, that Human society is constantly changing and evolving. This is seen not only on the isolated colonies, where the past traditions brought by culturally and geographically homogeneous blocks of colonists compete with new cultural pragmatisms demanded of frontier life, but also in the staid and settled core worlds as well. Fashion, speech and especially political views are constantly changing. For species that are steeped in tradition and genealogical reverence as the basis of their societies, the Human fascination with the novel experience and their unending desire to innovate and explore, to discover for the sake of discovery, are all difficult concepts to grasp. Humanity's children In recent centuries, Humans have expanded on their desire to seek out new life by turning inward, and have begun to demonstrate their abilities to create new life in their own image. The stronger, more intelligent and physically resilient 20th Century Augments may or may not qualify as a seperate species, but following his experience with Augments in the 22nd Century, Dr. Arik Soong abandoned genetics for cybernetics. His work was continued and fulfilled by Dr. Noonien Soong, who created the sentient Soong-type androids; including Lore, B-4 and Data, who proved capable of reproduction by creating his own daughter, Lal. (TOS: "Space Seed"; ENT: "The Augments"; TNG: "Datalore", "Inheritance"; Star Trek Nemesis) Holographic technology has also sprouted new sentient life, begining with the first self-aware holographic character, James Moriarty in 2365. The work of Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on Emergency Medical Holograms birthed The Doctor, Humanity's most complex photonic life form allowed to develop to date. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data"; VOY: "Caretaker" et al.) Alternate timelines * In an alternate timeline, Humanity was assimilated by the Borg in 2063 after the Borg prevented first contact between Humans and Vulcans. ("Star Trek: First Contact") * In another alternate timeline, Humanity was nearly wiped out by the Xindi in 2154, who destroyed not only Earth, but Mars, the Alpha Centauri colony, and the Vega colony, so only 6,000 Humans survived. These Humans escaped to Ceti Alpha V. The alternate timeline was obliterated in 2165. (ENT: "Twilight") Trivia *The Borg designation for Humans is Species 5618. * The Klingon and Ferengi words for Human are both spelled exactly the same Human,though the Klingon is pronounced with a rough fricative, much like the "ch" in Bach or Loch, Klingons also refer to them by the name of their homeplanet Terra -''tera'ngan''. See also * Human history * Human philosophy * Cetacean * Humans ** Unnamed humans * Augment * Neanderthal External links * Category:Earth Category:Species de:Mensch fr:Humain nl:Mens